Second Chance
by Kyo12591
Summary: Every one deserves a second chance. A chance to start a different life, to try something different, to be someone else, to do something new. A second chance at a new life. His second chance with her. ItachiXSakura R
1. Chapter 1

**Yes I am writing a new fic, and yes your welcome to hunt me down and shoot me for writing more fic's when I need to just finish my others lol. I couldn't get this out of my head and while I had a virus on my computer I had to do something to get by. So writing this fic was it. Hope you enjoy and yes it is weird. I got a little help with this fic thankx to the song 'Evil angel' and 'Choking.' This is not a song fic's no worries.**

**~~Kyo~~**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Sakura. Or Itachi I guess either. Lol**

**Chapter one:**

**Somewhere someplace...(dundundun?)**

Sakura took the kunai to the stomach as it ripped through her clothes, and into her tender flesh. She however didn't stop as she cut down the red haired female while continuing to her next opponent. The female had caught her off guard, only for a moment, at Sakura's shock of seeing her old teammate again. She had been in-gauged in battle with out so much as a hello from that ungrateful prick, so she would show him. She wasn't weak and she would take down his entire team.

All the friendship she had thought she had with this raven haired male, she long forgot. She was long ago released of any bond she thought she had with him. It seemed the only thing to matter to him was death and revenge. Though one would come quicker to him then the other she was sure.

The next opponent was a large man that she took a punch from to the jaw, but retaliated and sent him into a tree. He got up slowly she was sure she broke a few ribs. He rushed her only to be cut down as well. It was pathetic, she was taking down his entire team alone with out much of a work out.

The third opponent was a little trickier but not by much, the out come the same as the others, except with a little more of a wound to her. She got a few cuts to her person, but nothing she couldn't heal. Though the blood loss wasn't welcome. She sure the hell wasn't going to die in a battle against one of his lackeys. If she died it would be against him. She wasn't afraid of dying. She was willing to bet this was her last battle anyway. Her last stand so to say. She was glad it would be with him. If she were to die she would hope he would as well. A battle to the death.

It was funny that this would be her last moments. She would die here most likely but so would he and his team. It was ironic because with her would die all his dreams. Sort of how he killed all her dreams, at least dreams of a future with him. She had other dreams, but she supposed she didn't have to complete them. As long as he died here she wouldn't regret any of it. Even leaving her friends and family. It was worth it.

That evil son of a bitch sat there against the tree and watched each of his teammates die at her hand, and never even batted an eye lash. With a bit of redirected chakra she could heal most of her major wounds with out batting an eyelash as well. They stared off as the only thing in between them was the bodies of his teammates.

She had to say killing someone she had thought once her friend, once loved, and thought of as a brother like Naruto, wouldn't be easy. Though she figured he didn't care about them so why care at all for him. There was nothing to link them together anymore. He was just another missing-nin needing killed. She just happen to know him.

They started the battle and it lasted longer then she would have liked though he seemed blank she could see the confused surprise in his eyes that he wasn't winning immediately, she was putting up a fight. She couldn't last much longer she was low on chakra and the blood loss didn't help matters. She hadn't slept on her mission back to Konoha either. All this adding to her slowing and ultimately how he stabbed her in the arm and how she got past to stab him in the chest. He stiffened and looked almost shocked as he stared down at the kunai. He stumbled back but took the kunai he used to stab her arm and slash it across her closed eyes. Eyes she closed seconds before he struck. She opened her eyes as pain shot through them. Her vision was blurred and blotched with spots of blood.

So this was the end after all. As much as she wanted to live, it seemed the end had come at last. She had wondered how long it would take for this day to come. She at least got the pleasure of taking someone with her. Sakura never realized death came so quickly. No goodbyes to anyone not even yourself, there was no time to except your fate. How could a few moments help you to except your own death? Sakura had given this last wager all she had. She Shoved the kunai in his chest deeper with a sudden palmed punch and blood was coughed up. He glared at her, and even though her hazed red vision she could see the pain and anger across his face as he weakly pushed her. She landed hard on her knees as he backed up to land on his butt in the snow painted red with their blood.

Sakura watched Sasuke struggle as he pulled the kunai out of his chest. He heaved struggling to breathe as he died. She simply smiled and fell back into the bloody snow. Her back hit the warm cold. She watched the snow flakes fall with hazy blotched vision and smiled.

She was proud her last gamble would be his as well. Sasuke was through causing Naruto pain, causing her family pain, causing her pain.

' It serves you right Sasuke-_kun_.' She thought with satisfaction. She watched the snow fall maybe for the last time. Most certainly for the last time, she figured. Blood ran down her face like tears as she smiled to herself. She wasn't happy to die. She was choking with fear of what death would bring, but she smiled regardless because she wouldn't be going in alone.

**Somewhere else... ( I know original)**

He heard the battle from the camp they had set just out of the village. They had been traveling for a long time on a mission from Leader. The large blue man waited at the camp while he walked to the battle scene not a mile away from him. He had not expected to find what he did. He watched the familiar pink haired ANBU battle with his little brother's team. One by one they dropped like flies and finally she came to his brother. They faced off and just from the bored look on Sasuke's face, Itachi could tell his little brother did not think he needed to worry about her. He did not take her as a fair opponent, but from what Itachi had seen he could tell his little brother was just as foolish as ever.

So he watched this battle play out as her chakra grew short, and as his brother started to realize he needed to actually concentrate on the battle, once Sasuke realized he shouldn't have taken her lightly it was too late. Itachi's body jerked a little when he watched his little brother suffer a death blow. Of course the woman was wounded as well as a last resort from Sasuke, she could very well be blinded. His brother fell to the bloody snow coughing up blood with nothing but pain and anger across his face, no doubt for being killed before he could kill his elder brother.

The girl he remembered as Sakura Haruno, his little brothers ex-teammate with the fox Naruto Uzumaki. The top medic in the country only under Tsunade the Hokage herself. Apparently ANBU, this little girl had grown up fast into a top ranking Shinobi who took out Sasori and fought against more then her fair share of nin. She was in the bingo books.

She fell back in the snow and he walked into the clearing seeing no point not to with his brothers dying gasps he couldn't have even seen him in his last moments of clouded death hazing on him. Where Itachi had thought she had fainted she was staring up at the sky with wounded eyes coated in blood. He wasn't sure she could even see at all but she was smiling up at the sky. He stood over her looking down at her with his black hair falling into his face. She smiled wider and reached out to touch his hair with a finger tip covered in the blood she was laying in.

Sasuke drew his last wheezing breath, but he couldn't have the heart to care as he watched the beautiful pink haired girl laying before him smiling up at him as if he wasn't even there, but he could tell she saw him even with the damage done to her eyes. She could have made out his form at least. As his brother died in anger and regret she smiled up at the sky and him, and would die in peace it seemed. Her amusement confused him. She was smiling as if she had just seen the funniest thing and she didn't look nor feel afraid as he knelt at her side in the blood ridden snow.

He didn't know what possessed him to take his hand and lightly touch the blood that trailed down her face from her wound like tears. He didn't know what possessed him to do it, or why but before he took his hand back, she spoke almost startling him.

" Death is unexpected isn't it?" She asked almost too softly to hear. Her voice was soft and sweet even to his ears. He took his hand back instantly as her smile widened despite the pain she must feel, or perhaps she felt no pain at all. She maybe too far gone by now to feel a thing. Perhaps that was why she was smiling. He decided to amuse her so he answered her. He wondered if she knew who he was, or if she knew he was even real.

" Yes." He said almost as softly as she had. Her smile widened and her eyes locked with his. He remembered her bright jade eyes. The eyes now were badly wounded and filled with blood. He didn't know how long she would be able to see before her vision failed completely, or how long she would live if at all. She didn't seem too badly wounded, and wouldn't die if he helped her.

" I bet he was lonely," She said softly again her smile wavering but not dying, then she asked, " Are you lonely?" He stared down at her. He looked over to his little brothers sightless dull eyes staring at him, as if in death he wanted his elder brother to see the anger and betrayal he felt. Itachi looked up to the snow filled sky then closed his eyes.

" Yes." He answered honestly. She sighed in contempt and then went silent. He thought perhaps she had finally died but he could still feel her chakra hanging on, feel her life. She smiled a funny smile, that he thought might be a little insane.

" Put me to sleep, evil angel." He stared down at her in surprise as she finally closed her eyes a flash of pain crossed her face. He wondered if she had finally lost her mind. She reached up with a hand to hover over her closed eyes. She was blind now, he could tell by the twist of her lips into a ironic type of smile. Her hand shook and she dropped it to her chest with a deep sigh. Her voice wavered when she spoke again.

" Don't leave me to die here." So as she passed out he picked her up, unsure if he decided to save her because of her request, or because she had caught his attention.

**XXXxxXXX**

She was in a type of darkness so deep she could no longer remember what light was. For a panicking moment she thought she had forgotten color, light, and all the things she had seen, but a flash of memory and she remembered seeing him through the haze of red. He was the last thing she would ever see. It made her smirk. It would figure that that man would be the last thing she would ever see. Him and his long black hair trailing over her as he knelt touching her face wiping her cheek as if wiping tears. With his deep onyx eyes showing curiosity, but not anger or sorrow. He only thought she was interesting or he would not have bothered being with her in her last moments. Well at least she could die with a pleasant sight in mind, and the knowledge she amused the one and only Itachi Uchiha. That had to be an accomplishment of some sort.

Of course when she thought to death, she realized she wasn't dead just yet. Waking to darkness wasn't exactly the best feeling in the world as panic started. She knew she shouldn't panic. She was blind, but it's a rational fear not being able to see. One for a Shinobi was much more serious and frightening.

She was alive, though for how long she wasn't sure. She wasn't as badly hurt as she had first thought, her wounds already healing, except for the one across her eyes. She hesitated healing it. She wasn't sure the damages extent and her chakra was too low to try. She knew though with out looking her vision was permanently gone. No amount of healing could recover what was lost.

Once she calmed herself down she realized she was being carried by warm arms strong. She could hear the sounds of soft breathing coming from the man carrying her and his partner who's steps were much heavier. The crunch of snow and the cold wind on her face at least said she was very much alive. She had lost a lot of blood, and her chakra was dangerously low, though if she could get to a warm place with food and water she would be able to rest and rebuild strength. She faltered though. With out sight how would she ever get back to Konoha. She didn't know why Itachi had saved her. She knew however if he had saved her it was for a very good reason, most likely as a medic for Akatsuki.

She raised a shaking hand that seemed to weigh more then it did to her face as she felt the bandages there. Someone had wrapped a bandage around her eyes and head. She was grateful for that at least. As soon as her hand moved to touch her face the person carrying her no doubt Itachi Uchiha himself stopped walking.

" You are alive Sakura Haruno. Sasuke blinded you." He said as way of explanation in case she did not remember. She remembered. His voice was a rumbling deep that she felt against her side and face that was pressed against his chest. He smelt like blood and forest. It was a disturbing relaxing scent. She wasn't so much afraid of being blind as she would have thought. It was an acceptable loss she figured.

She didn't respond to him just settled in his arms, once he realized she wasn't going to speak he started walking again. The trip was done in the silence of soft breaths and even softer footfalls. The snow melting against her skin was almost as comforting as the thought that she was alive. Though the not so comforting thoughts were that she would most likely never get home, and that she had a fever.

Itachi was surprised she didn't have any questions what so ever. She didn't ask why he saved her, where they were going, or anything of the sort. She lay docile in his arms. She was much lighter then he had thought and even smaller then she looked with soft curves and hard taunt muscle under her ANBU uniform. She lay helpless in his arms, and she knew it. Perhaps that was why she didn't say anything to him. Frankly thinking on it further he wondered if saving her had actually been a rescue at all. She would be blind for the rest of her life and he for one knew what it was like to be a Shinobi with lack of vision. He could see, but not as well as he could when he was younger. His vision was fading and he wondered if in a few years he would be in her place as well.

She could no longer be a Shinobi with no sight. What would she do when she knew nothing else in life? He frowned but let her to her thoughts. He had always been comfortable in silence and Kisame knew how to stay quiet.

**XXXxxxXXX**

Kisame glanced at the pink haired female. He knew the girl of course, but not very well. It wasn't as if they had hung out at bars or anything. They had been enemies when he had come across her, but he knew her in a way. She had grown up in more ways then one since the last time they had seen her. She looked more like a Kunoichi then a little kid playing Shinobi. With that long pink hair trailing down her waist though covered in dirt, blood, and wounds, she was still beautiful and nothing even scars would change that. Even blinded she was beautiful.

Thus Kisame had to wonder Itachi's motives for rescuing the girl after she had just finished killing his little brother none the less. Did Itachi see potential? She was a medic if he remembered correctly. Did he have plans for her then to heal him or be of use to the Organization? Did Itachi even know why he saved her from her slow death? Apparently her wounds looked worse then they were, but her flushed face couldn't be good at all. And he certainly knew it wasn't from the shocked embarrassment of sitting on Itachi's lap that had her face flushed.

She had to have been running a fever and Itachi had to realize it as well, he was touching the girl, if he couldn't tell her body temperature was up then there were problems. Kisame was sitting in front of the caves entrance keeping watch for the night and even he knew she had a fever from yards away.

Itachi sat against the cave wall in front of a small fire. Sakura sat huddled on his lap in his Akatsuki cloak. He had noticed her fever spike and knew if it didn't break they would be in trouble, well she would be in risk of death, and he hadn't saved her for her to die. Her breathing was labored but she didn't make a sound of complaint even when he had set her firmly on his lap. She didn't look uncomfortable in his arms at all. He had an arm securely around her waist to hold her in place in case she fainted. It would keep her from falling forward into the fire at least, though he was slightly regretting holding her so close. He never had liked personal contact. Of course she was overly warm which kept him warm as well at least.

Kisame wondered why Itachi was acting almost kind with the girl. Was it her condition that caused him to act gentle toward her. The fact that they knew her? Or was it that she had impressed him by killing Sasuke, and his entire team with out dying? With Itachi it was hard to tell. Kisame had worked as a partner with him for years and still didn't know how he thought. Kisame just didn't under stand his 'safe' act with her. The woman was sleeping in his arms though trembling no doubt from her fever. Though she was comfortably relaxing in his arms with her head on his shoulder exposing her throat to him. By exposing her throat she was trusting her life in their hands. Either she realized they wouldn't kill her because, why would you rescue someone then kill them, or she simply didn't care either way if she died or not. He was betting the latter.

She could very well be in shock right now, with a fever who knew how high, blood loss, risk of infection. All these medical terms he had no clue about. Itachi's arm tightened on her waist as the trembling started worse. Her body shook with the force of it. Itachi wasn't sure whether from cold or fear. He kept her close to his warmth either way. Of course if she was afraid simply of him, and holding her so close was scaring her that could be why she was shaking so hard, but he really doubted it was fear. She had never shown fear of him in all the times he had seen her and now was no exception.

She's a capable Kunoichi who knew her situation, and was dealing with it like a real pro. The Hokage and Hatake Kakashi had trained her well. Of course she had to have been trained well to become a ANBU. She could be thinking anything at the moment because he knew she was not sleeping. She could very well be realizing at the moment her life was over in a way. She would be forced to change her life and self to merge into the new situation being blind caused her. Of course she could also be wondering what he and the Akatsuki wanted with a blind Kunoichi. She could either realize she was being taken and used as a medic, or bait for the fox, or even worse be used as a sex slave.

She didn't show any fear, regardless of her current situation, regardless of what she must be thinking anywhere from bad to worse. Right now she was helpless until she could adjust to her new conditions. Of course holding her so close could very well make her think the worst of him. He grit his teeth as she continued to tremble, but she surprised him once again by doing something shocking and digging her nails into the arm around her waist. Not to make him let go, but to keep his arm around her. Obviously not afraid of him he almost relaxed not realizing why her fear of him or not mattered so much to him.

He couldn't understand why she was putting so much trust into him. Him a Akatsuki criminal, a missing-nin, a murderer. Though she could very well just know he was the only thing, only one, who could help her right now. It wouldn't be so much trust as reliance. With her silence it was hard to tell what she was thinking about. And for the first time he had trouble reading anything from someone. He couldn't see into her eyes to know emotion there, and her body language could be from any number of things. From fear, to fever, to shock, to cold. He couldn't tell if she was thinking like a wounded woman, or a wounded Kunoichi.

He supposed either way didn't matter. He felt an uncontrollable need to comfort and protect her which worried him. He couldn't place why he felt the strong urge or what made him act on her rescue. He couldn't explain his own actions let alone explain them to anyone else. He knew Kisame must wonder as well. He killed people with little regret, woman and men alike. Yet a little girl no older then eighteen he felt this uncontrollable need to care for? Was it because he knew her? Was it simply because he was impressed by her actions? Her feats at killing four people and making it out alive morally wounded or not? Was it simply his confusion of how she was so willing to die not in fear, but smiling in almost bliss. Not showing pain, or fear accepting it with a welcome smile. His little brother had died in hate and anger, and all he knew died similarly hating the world for taking their lives, yet she was smiling.

His memory took him back to when he knelt over her. Her words to him. Her calm soft words, her question and his answer. She had called him an evil angel. Was that was he was? An angel didn't seem to fit him, perhaps the evil did. She had wanted him to kill her. To put her to sleep. Yet then she asked him not to let her die there. He sighed and rested weary eyes.

His eyes ached from use. He limited the use of his Sharingan because it made things worse though with out it on he could see less then he would like. He would make things out and see close up but not very well, and certainly not enough to be comfortable with. Did he save her because she reminded him of a part of himself he let die? He ran his free hand over his eyes as her trembling slowed. She released the death grip on his forearm with her nails though her soft but roughly calloused hands held his arm, holding onto that comfort she relaxed in an almost boneless way, which again surprised him because he had thought she _was_ relaxed. He stared down at her face inches from his own, so close his cheek brushed her soft hair.

There was a long scar across her throat that could have only been a battle scar, though a terrible one. Impressive for someone even a medic to survive a fatal wound like that. Her face was set in pain finally showing through her unaffected mask. She didn't make a sound or move an inch as fire shot across her eyes as pain, great pain, ran through her. Those bandages started to seep blood, and he realized she must have opened the wound he had tried to close to stop bleeding. No doubt she had been trying to heal herself which was why she was trembling with the effort. He had to give her credit even if she had failed to do it.

Blood started to stain the white wrap across her eyes. He shifted his weight and searched through his pack at his waist for another wrap which he found and placed in her hands. She fingered it as if wondering what it was, then she understood as he touched the side of her face. She jerked at the touch but didn't move more then that as he started to peel away the bloody bandage. Once unwrapped he could see where she had tried to heal it but not knowing the damage and not having enough chakra she failed. Her eyes were closed and there was a ragged scar in place of the wound on her eyelids only. She had healed that much, though he was sure she didn't do much more. The rest of the wound was still open and now bleeding, from just below her temples across her face from one side to the next right across her closed eyes.

He applied some pressure to stop the bleeding and after a short while it stopped. She had lost too much blood, though being a medic she had to realize it as well, and not eating anything he offered her wasn't going to help, though she could very well not have the stomach for food so he couldn't blame her. She is a medic, she knew what needed to be done.

He rebound her wound with a fresh bandage wrapping it fully around her eyes and head. The wrap covered most of her upper face from mid-forehead to just above the tip of her nose. The wound as already seen would scar but he wondered if it would matter, with scars or not she would remain beautiful. Skin tanned, yet pale from blood loss currently. Lush lips covered in a dusty pink rose color that looked full and soft. That soft yet firm body against his. As fit as a Kunoichi should be but with curves enough to be desirable. She had to be the most efficient Kunoichi in Konoha. Skilled medic, beautiful face, and perfectly applied form, skill of an ANBU class Shinobi. He could tell her breasts were bound down so knew she would have made a terrific Kunoichi for any job whether it be a mission to seduce or kill she was more then suited.

Itachi knew the mission she had been on was not to find and kill Sasuke. She had to have just stumbled across them on her way back to her village. He did not know her mission and had not grabbed her bag to look inside and see if she was to retrieve something or scout. She relaxed against him again after he secured the wrap. Her breathing grew deep yet lighter then a person in deep sleep. He closed his eyes as well but only slept a very light sleep. He wasn't a very good Shinobi if he wasn't aware at all times even when sleeping.

**End chapter:**

**I decided to split this up into shorter chapters because a one-shot was just not going to work. With thirty some pages I don't think so lol. So review and tell me what you think ne? ^^**

**~~Kyo~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay this is the second chapter of this fic alright. Hope you like it! And for those wondering about when this will turn into a Sakura Itachi fic, near the end, so if your not into waiting that long then this is not the fic for you! If you can wait and see how this plays out then yes! Read on! And ENJOY!**

**Thankx to my reviewer for the first chapter- ~~~ THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING!~~~  
**

_Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha, _

_angel897,_

_Sakura00017,_

_Wikedlovely,_

_naisAJet13,_

_Kitiara Woodbane,_

_lunaXgackt._

**~~Kyo~~**

**Disclaimer: No don't own it.**

**Chapter Two:**

**XXXxxXXX**

Sakura woke again to darkness, which considering all the other things she felt was over all crappy. She had an almost unbearable pain across her face, more importantly over her eyes as there very well should be. A throbbing headache also didn't help matters or the fact that she was low on iron. Thinking about her heath made her think to the situation at hand.

Sakura wasn't so much worried about the Akatsuki as she was of what they could possibly want her for. She knew that waking up Itachi was again the one to carry her. She could tell from his increasingly familiar scent, warmth, and the chest against her side. She wouldn't be a good Shinobi if she couldn't at least pick out details, blind or not. She had not spent her life to just give up now that she was given another chance. She had only met Itachi a few times, but she knew more about him then most would. Sasuke when on her team as a child, had spoken about him in his sleep more then once, and even sometimes he would speak about him with out putting much thought into it.

She could almost feel the man Sasuke had looked up to as a child. She knew both sides his almost brotherly side he showed now, and his murdering Akatsuki side that she had almost always seen in their previous encounters. She wasn't sure why he had rescued her but she was sure he wouldn't have bothered had he not a good reason. He wasn't the type to do things with out reason that much she knew. She had read her fair share in the bingo books, as well as some 'top secret' history reports on him from Tsunade's office.

Sakura had always been a good judge of character, a good profiling talent so to say. A good Shinobi is born with the skill, a better Shinobi is taught through experience. She knew she had no way back to Konoha, no rescue. She would have to stick with Akatsuki. Her second chance it seemed would be a life anew, as a criminal. She didn't so much mind. She enjoyed being useful. Perhaps this would be like dying and being reborn as someone different with a different view on life. She would get to see how Akatsuki were as people not enemies.

It wasn't like she had a choice either way. Konoha would never know where she had gone, if she was alive, or who had her. They would not think Akatsuki, and even if they did they had no way of finding her. They had been looking for the Akatsuki base for years with out luck. Just because she was being held there didn't make them able to find it easier. She didn't even know where she was, so how could they?

She could think of many possible reason for being saved by Itachi Uchiha. Most likely it was for the Akatsuki's sake he did, not out of his own pleasure. He very well could have wanted her for a medic to heal his eyes. His eyes were deteriorating from over use of Sharingan. She could also be taken to Akatsuki to be passed around as a submissive sex slave for all the men of Akatsuki's pleasure.

Of course Itachi didn't seem the type to rape let alone give a girl over to be raped knowingly. Even the fish man Kisame didn't seem the sort. It was funny how now that she was forced into their company she didn't view them as bad as she had when they were strictly enemy. Now she was relaying on them. On Itachi.

Itachi suddenly stopped moving and she wondered why. She could tell it was not night from the rays of sunlight on her body. The snow had stopped it seemed. It even felt warmer out then it had. He couldn't be stopping for her sake, or maybe they had 'company,' though she didn't feel any foreign chakra or threatening prescience near by. She almost laughed at that last thought. She was in the company of two Akatsuki no one could feel more threatening with them there.

Itachi suddenly set her on the cold snowy ground with her back against the rough bark of a tree. She sat still as she felt his chakra spike and realized they had to be at the secret Akatsuki base and they were opening the hidden entrance. She had long knew, or at least suspected, the hidden base was under ground. It wouldn't likely be in a cave randomly open to anyone of the sort. She waited for them to finish and then she was gently lifted into his arms again. It wasn't like she couldn't walk, but he had to know as much as she did carrying her was much easier then having her stumble all over the place at his elbow. Besides she wasn't sure her legs would support her fully.

Being carried into the base of an evil organizations top secret base by a member of said organization, while blind and mostly helpless, disconcerted was a perfectly good word to use here.

Itachi carried her to his room knowing it was the safest place for her. She was carried through a cool damp hall and then after a few turns and a door opening he set her on a bed that smelt like him in a room that also smelt the same. She sat there alone on his bed as he either left or stared down at her, either way she looked around or turned her head as if to look around. A habit she obviously had not gotten rid of yet. She was trying to pinpoint his location but he was good at hiding his chakra even from her.

She was filthy she knew with ripped clothes and dirt and blood covering her. She must look a hot mess. She sat still as stone on his bed stiffly waiting for him to return or speak. Since she couldn't tell if he had left or not.

" Stay here." She almost jumped at the shock of his deep voice rumbling through the room. Then she hear the door shut indicating he did leave. Why had he been staring at her? Wondering himself why he brought her here? Thinking up what to tell his Leader? Making sure she would not try to escape or simply making sure she would not die if he left her for a few moments? Either way she sat stiffly waiting for him to return. She didn't want to risk doing anything by herself with out Itachi with her. It was funny how in only two days with him she was reliant on him like a new poor pup.

She was of course scared about what would happen to her here. Though she learned long ago that it wouldn't help you to be afraid. You had to at least act brave never showing fear or weakness to live. Whatever Akatsuki and this new life tossed her way she would take it into stride and deal with it. She tensed as she felt a sudden prescience of chakra then the door was tossed open carelessly making her stiffen even more. She was ready for attack though she couldn't have hurt a fly at the moment.

" Hey Itachi! Yeah!" A familiar voice shouted obviously walking in. " What took you so lon-" He suddenly stopped mid-sentence obviously realizing Itachi wasn't in and she was sitting on his bed instead.

He choked on air as he took in the sight of the female on Itachi's bed looking like she's just been in a major battle. He cursed softly as he walked in slowly as if afraid she would disappear or scream.

" Hey are you alright? Yeah?" Deidara of the Akatsuki, of stone, asked her. The partner of Sasori the Akatsuki she helped kill. He didn't shut the door as he walked further in obviously concerned about her as he took a good look at her. She had a large bandage across half of her face covering her eyes. Various wounds, or at least she had them, as any indication of her cut clothing and all the blood. She was blind or at least blindfolded. She looked oddly familiar though only slightly, the pink hair was in the back of his mind, but he couldn't place her. Besides he was sure if she had looked like she did last time he had saw her he wouldn't have forgotten, not with that pretty face and those soft curves.

" Hey do I know you? Yeah?" He asked curiously. She tilted her head as if listening to his voice. She didn't nod because it hurt, but she answered softly, almost too softly but her voice was rich and sweet.

" I helped kill your partner." She clarified. He suddenly touched her cheek his fingers brushing her face. Obviously not mad at her for the act or he wouldn't be gently touching her. She didn't flinch away there was no point if he was here to rape her, or was going to, she couldn't do much to stop him.

" Of course I remember you, yeah." He said almost as softly as she had. She wasn't sure why he was touching her at all. His finger ran across her lips, over the healed cut on her lower lip, which was slightly swelled still.

" Your a medic right? Yeah?" She didn't speak with his fingers on her lips, but she didn't have to he already knew the answer. She may not be much, but she knew that they had to have at least known who she was. He spoke again realizing she wasn't going to again.

" Why are you here in Itachi's room and what happened? Yeah." He asked and while asking what happened his hand moved up her face to touch the edge of her bandages she jerked away from the touch reflex only. He faltered and dropped his hand as if burnt. He hadn't meant to startle her.

" Sorry, yeah." He apologized quickly.

" Deidara." He tensed as his name was called by a hauntingly deep voice. He turned quickly to look at the male in the door way of his own room. Itachi stood with crimson eyes. Deidara swallowed hard. He hunched and walked past quickly with out a word knowing he shouldn't have come in and started asking her questions and touching her. She very well could be here as Itachi's toy and he had went and touched his property. He was just glad Itachi didn't see fit to kill him for that. So he rushed out as fast as he could hearing the loud bang of Itachi's door shut hard. He winced and kept walking away quickly. Better to not get on his bad side.

Itachi quickly walked to Sakura making sure she wasn't wounded though he doubted Deidara would have hurt her. He put his hand softly on the top of her head. She didn't flinch at his touch but it was an oddly brotherly thing to do.

" Your going to be a medic here Sakura." She jerked not at his touch but at the use of her first name. It was strange hearing just her first name coming from his lips like a soft caress of sound with that deep voice of his. He didn't even ask if she could heal people with out sight but she could either way. She might need a little assistance from time to time at first but over time she should be able to do such just as well as she always had.

He didn't wait for her to speak, and didn't obviously require an answer because he moved on with his thoughts.

" You will stay here." Here she figured meant his room not just the base. She didn't reply to that either figuring there was no other place she could go and this was the safest place either way considering Itachi was literally her caregiver, her protector.

She assumed it was just easier to have her here where he could help her easier. She had to say of all the Akatsuki she rather stay with Itachi then anyone else. She at least knew him somewhat and he had been nothing but gentle with her so far.

" Are you requiring food?" He asked softly removing his hand from her head. She looked up at him though simply tilted her head up as if looking because she could not see. She wondered if that habit would ever die.

" No." And she wasn't.

" I want a bath." She said quickly though still just as soft as she had been since she first spoke to him. He was silent for a very long time. She had to wonder if he was thinking it over or just looking at her in contempt.

" Konan is away from the base." He finally spoke. Sakura had to figure Konan was the only woman of Akatsuki.

" I can wash myself. I just need a little assistance." She said wanting nothing more then to get into clean clothes and wash away the life she could no longer live as Sakura Haruno, and put on her new life as Sakura, Akatsuki medic. She was sitting wondering if he would send someone with her or refuse her a bath when he suddenly picked her up and started out the door.

" Very well." He said mid-step.

**XXXxxXXX**

The room, he finally set her on her feet in, was a large room in the further most part of the base. A place set far from all other rooms because it supposed to be a hot spring, a place of privacy to clean ones self, which was what it was.

He was unsure what to do. He shouldn't be feeling anything at all, but he felt almost nervous. It wasn't like he wanted to see her naked, he just needed to help her a bit, just for her to get clean. That was all. So why did he feel like he was about to take his ANBU exam all over again?

He told himself to man up and keep his cool facade as it always was. This was not the most proper thing to do, but he knew as her protector (?) he had to do what she needed of him. He wasn't sure why he felt the need to be her protector at all.

He hated how uncomfortable he felt currently.

" The spring is here."Itachi said softly. She heard a little hesitation in his voice, but didn't comment on it. She turned her head this way and that as if looking around. Then she laughed to herself as an almost self pitying smile came across her face. She could hear the flow of water, smell it, and feel the dampness in the air. She was slightly curious what he was going to do. Stay and help her or leave her by herself. She couldn't even tell if he was looking away or not.

Itachi told himself there was no reason logical, or not, to feel this uncomfortable. It wasn't like this would lead to anything, he was just helping a very beautiful female, who was blind none the less, into the spring. He kept telling himself that as she started to strip almost too slowly though he knew she was just being careful and if she was smart unsure if she should really undress in front of him. Of course he should have looked away but it wasn't like he didn't have to see her anyway when he helped her in. Besides he didn't want her getting hurt by slipping or falling. He sounded like an older brother. He cursed himself. What was wrong with him? Why did he save her? Why did he feel this overwhelming need to protect her?

She figured if he was going to rape her he would have already so she just started to undress it wasn't like her clothes were magically going to fall off so she could bathe.

Itachi watched her out of curiosity and somewhat concern as she finally got out of her clothes. She really was covered in blood, mostly hers of course, he was sure some of it was her opponent and even his brothers. She also had healed all her wounds now scars lay in their place. She had far more scars across her body then he had once thought would be there. She did indeed have a binding around her chest holding her breast down. She reached around her and loosened the binding until it unraveled itself and her breasts sprung free. He flinched, unsure why.

" Will you unwrap this bandage Itachi-san?" He frowned at the added politeness with his name as if this situation made her just as uncomfortable, though she didn't seem it other then her arm crossing her breasts as if to hide them. He walked over and lightly touched the back of her head and the bandage slackened as he unwrapped it. He was surprised when he removed it to see that despite the dried blood, under it all was scared flesh not a wound. She must have healed herself the rest of the way while she was waiting for him to get back from Leader.

The scar was ragged but not hideous. If she wanted she could have very well left the bandage off, but he knew she would not, not out of vain he could guess, but out of comfort. He took her shoulders in his hands and turned her to face the spring. She blushed softly as if realizing she had faced him and undressed or being embarrassed by his touch to naked flesh he wasn't sure. He couldn't tell with her. The first person to ever confuse him in all his life, of course would be her.

She had dark bruises across the flesh he could see peaking out of the blood stains across her body. Dark bruises obviously she did not see a need to heal, or maybe she did not know they were bruises, she could not see them after all and she could just think those spots hurt worse then others simply from the fight.

He thought around helping her into the spring. It wasn't deep it might come to her stomach but it was slippery and over all she could need help as she had asked of him, so in a flash of insanity he undressed, he figured getting his clothes wet would not be wise she he stripped himself as well, knowing this was such a bad idea as he finished and took her waist and helped her into the spring. She used his arm as a support of a sort as he lowered himself in as well his chest touched her back and she flinched obvious to his nakedness as well now. Let the awkward situation begin.

He kept a soft hand on her shoulder as she washed the blood from herself reveling dark bruises and more scars under the blood. She turned and took a hold of his arm as she frowned and thought of how to wash her hair with out wetting her face. He must have saw her problem because he quickly took her around the waist and held her slightly away from him, but close enough apparently with the blush flaring across her face. He dipped her head/hair into the water which she used her hand not supporting herself on his arm to run her hands through her hair wetting it.

The bath went tortuously slow as she washed herself missing more spots of blood then she must have known. He growled out in frustration just wanting this moment over as he took the cloth from her startled hand and washed the spots of blood she missed off the side of her arm, the back of her neck, the side of her face which he did gently, and off the side of her breast. She looked almost shocked when he handed the cloth back to her. She stood there in a sort of shock then she nodded her thanks wincing at the nod, and the headache she felt not helping matters.

He washed himself as she soaked herself relaxing just a bit. It felt strange to bathe with someone else, especially a woman. She of course didn't seem to mind the fact that they were both naked together in a hot spring. Of course it wasn't like she could see him, but still he figured she wouldn't have relaxed or let her uncomfortable feelings die, of course he should be doing the same and was sure that this would happen again forcing him to either get over it or not help her.

When he finished washing he walked to her and took her arm, she took a hold of his forearm as he lead her out which was less awkward, it seemed, then helping her in. Then he dressed quickly as she dried herself and then he helped her dress in his clothes cursing himself again that he didn't grab her bag. When she was fully dressed he took another bandage to her eyes with out being asked and she held still for him to do it. She looked like a little kid in his too baggy clothes of course the breasts she no longer had strapped down sort of ruined the childlike quality of the image. He cleared his throat quickly as she took his arm again.

He figured it wouldn't help her adjust if he carried her everywhere. So he lead her out of the room leaving her old clothes by the exit for someone else to deal with. He lead her down the hall. She seemed to be adjusting better then he had thought as she ran her hand along the wall as he lead her down it.

" Would you rather food now, or sleep?" He asked as they walked, at a much slower rate then it would have taken if he had just carried her. She seemed to think about that as she walked. She nodded to herself slightly wincing.

" Sleep would be best for now." She said softly. He wondered if she was speaking so softly for a reason, or if her voice had been damaged somehow, maybe when her throat was cut? Though it didn't sound damaged, she was always speaking quietly. Of course she could just not want to speak loudly. He lead her back to his room and she seemed comfortable to just curl up on his bed and fall asleep. He sat at the edge of the bed and sighed running a hand through his still wet hair. What had he been thinking?

**XxxxXXxxXXxxXX _-Time skip! -_XxxxXXxxXXxxXX**

" Sakura-chan I don't want to! Yeah!" Deidara whined. She growled and he sat in the seat she was vaguely pointing in the direction of in front of her. He looked up at her and the green eyes that could no longer see. The ragged scar across her face was nothing to diminish her beauty and he had told her that. Once she had healed her eyes well enough for her to open her eyes she stopped wearing the bandage. He was glad to see her jade eyes even if she couldn't see out of them. She reached forward and touched a hand to his bare chest he flinched at her cold touch, but once her chakra entered him he didn't so much mind it.

He hated being examined, he had told her he was fine after his mission, but she didn't listen. She had to know for herself with this ridiculous physical. Not that he minded her touch, or her at all, he enjoyed seeing her any day, but he hated getting a physical.

She had been here for over three months. She had grown accustom to them all, even the really weird of the Akatsuki. She could heal perfectly well and did. She had been moving around on her own for a while, though she mostly just got lost if she wondered too far with out Itachi's help.

Itachi was like her own personal guard dog/seeing eye dog. With Itachi was usually Sakura, unless she was in her little office here, where she treated whoever brought to her or in Deidara's case forced here. She may not be able to see, but she could feel chakra perfectly well and throw a punch of hers in the right direction every time. He knew better then to go against her.

She seemed to be getting along fine here with them all, though she never went into any towns, and only rarely went out side, she wasn't being held captive. Though it wasn't like she could leave by herself anyway with out sight. She got lost in the base with out help, she would walk off a cliff if she tempted to leave with out someone with her to guide her.

Itachi was the one she seemed to trust more then anyone else here, though she seemed to trust them all as well as anyone would each other, in a criminal organization. She fit right in, and was more then at home. No one bothered her out of fear Itachi would murder them, though Hidan got a kick out of messing with Itachi's control, and with Sakura in general, but she didn't say she disliked it or even that she hated him. She seemed to get along with everyone pretty well. Though every time someone mentioned Konoha or Suna she would flinch, and if anyone mentioned Naruto the nine tailed fox she would lock herself in the medical room, for a few days, or until Itachi kicked the door down and dragged her out like a disobedient child.

No one could really understand the relationship between Uchiha and Haruno. They had a twisted relationship that much Deidara knew, considering they had been enemies and from what Kisame said she had killed Itachi only little brother. Of course she was blind as well and he helped her around like her seeing eye dog, but the relationship was still weird and twisted. They slept in the same room, and sometimes Itachi acted more like her father then her 'protector,' besides no one really understood the relationship except them, and they seemed perfectly fine with it.

Itachi didn't seem to mind her touch when he despised the rest of the world, he didn't seem to mind talking to her when he spoke rarely to anyone, he didn't mind smiling with her, when he had never smiled before ever, he didn't mind doing anything with her obviously that he would have never done with anyone else. She oddly didn't seem to mind either.

It was a twisted relationship as he said. Though it worked for them so it didn't really matter. Over all she fit in, and was use to living with the Akatsuki and it's misfits. She pulled her hand from his chest removing him from his musing, she was smiling that bright smile at him. A smile people would kill for.

" Are you happy now? Yeah." She smiled brighter stealing his breath with the twinkle of unseeing eyes.

" No, but I'm certain your just as you were before your mission, though with a slightly increased blood pressure and heart rate that I could say was just because your a pervert, but over all fine." He snorted as the blush flared across his face glad in some ways she could not see him.

" Send him in now." She said patting Deidara on the shoulder, he scoffed. Like he had any choice, though glad to get out of anymore doctoring. He hated doctors and hospitals. Deidara stood and ruffled her pink hair that trailed her waist before he walked out tapping her next contestant on the arm. The male stiffened at the touch as he opened blood red eyes.

" Sakura wants you. Yeah." Deidara said regretting his words as he saw a brief devious look enter the Uchiha's eyes and a slight smirk twitch his lips. Itachi pushed himself off the wall leaving Deidara in the hall to regret his wording. Itachi walked into the small room acting as a 'hospital' / office for her. He touched her arm as he came in and she smiled at him as he sat in the seat Deidara had occupied previously.

She bent forward touching his cheek with her fingers as she feather lightly ran her fingers over his face up to his eyelids with both hands she sent a probe of chakra in, then she started to heal. This was a regular thing. She had over all healed the damage done to his eyes, but after every time he uses his Mangakyo she healed his eyes like so, the Sharingan wasn't as bad to his eyes as the Mangakyo. He could over all see better then he had in a very long time.

He groaned at the feel of her chakra easing away the pain, and stress build behind his eyes. He reach out and touched her hip gripping her there. She continued to heal until he relaxed completely in the chair and then she pulled her chakra and hand away. She smiled down at him with green eyes he hadn't thought he would ever see again, though she couldn't see him. He was glad the last thing she had got to see was him. A selfish thought he never could get rid of.

He had made a decision after a long time in thought. He had never wanted to hold her as some sort of hostage here, and even so he had, and she was sad. He could tell from the reaction to her old home, her friends names. He hated to be the one to bring her pain. He had given up fighting his protective instincts, but it didn't mean he still didn't wonder on them.

He reached up to touch her cheek. She frowned at him knowing he wanted to say something. She tilted her head so he could hold her cheek better. He brushed a thumb just under her left eye. He sighed softly as she closed her eyes.

" We're going on a trip." He said softly staring up at her. She opened those unseeing jade eyes again to look right at him. He rubbed his thumb against her cheek in an almost comforting gesture. She looked confused.

" A trip?" She asked curiously. He nodded.

" Yes." She nodded in return.

" Alright, how long will you be gone?" He frowned and smiled softly.

" A while and your coming as well." Now she looked flat out puzzled. He didn't doubt she would be, he had never taken her out of the base to go any further then just outside, and she had not wanted to go into any villages. He has defiantly never asked her to go on any trip with her. He had to wonder what she was thinking of.

Was Itachi taking her on a trip for a reason? Was Akatsuki sick of her and was he going to get 'rid' of her? Itachi would have told her if that was the case right? She had done everything asked of her, she didn't understand, unless he needed her as a medic to travel with him. Maybe one of the Akatsuki off on a mission needed her as a medic and couldn't get back to the base.

What ever the reason she was sure Itachi would tell her later. If not she was at least sure she wouldn't die on the trip. She had started to like her life here with the Akatsuki, she had gotten to know all the Akatsuki and she started to like them. She liked her life here, it wasn't with out it's flaws, but she still enjoyed it. She felt much freer then she ever had when she had been Sakura Haruno, and now being Sakura, Akatsuki medic she was much happier even with out her village, with out her friends, with out her sight.

" Very well." She agreed with not much choice, though certainly curious, she accepted to go on the trip.

**End chapter: **

**Yep I ended it there. Lol So anyone wondering whats going to happen now? Lol Hope you enjoy this so far! Please review! Read on!**

**~~Kyo~~ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay here's the third insulation of this fic! I didn't think it would drag on this long lol but oh well enjoy it ne? REVIEW please?**

**Here's the awesome people who _did_ review!**

_riisax,_

_angel897,_

_Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha,_

X. SecretCherryWriter .X_,_

_Sakura00017,_

**THANKS GUYS!  
**

**~~Kyo~~**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Nope.**

**Chapter three:**

**XXXxxXXxxXXX**

The trip out of the base was somewhat like the trip to it. Itachi was carrying her as he always did when they had to walk further then a few yards. He said it was faster, but she just figured he wanted to feel like he was helping her more then he was. He had become very protective of her in the time she had spent with him, and she didn't know if it was because he felt the need to protect her, or if she reminded him of Sasuke when they were younger. Either way she didn't so much mind it. She enjoyed his company.

The trip she was carried along with Itachi, and Kisame her only companions. She could feel the tension in the air, and she wondered what was going to happen, and why the tension was so strong, so confused. Unsure, she remained silent.

The trip took two days and a lot of silence, until she felt a surge of many chakra signatures and Kisame parted with them leaving only her and Itachi. She could feel four chakra signatures traveling at high speeds to them, where Itachi stood with her in his arms waiting. She had bound a bandage over her eyes as she did when ever she went outside, so she nervously lay in his arms as his fingers squeezed her flesh gently.

" What have you done?" She whispered against his neck as she leaned her face against his shoulder. He laughed softly so that her cheek tingled with his breath as he spoke.

" Don't worry Sakura. I've only done what I should have when I found you." She tensed in his arms having a good idea where they were now and who was coming toward them. She stiffened in shock. Her hand gripping his arm tightly almost painfully.

" No! I don't want to go back! They will kill you!" She hissed panic starting in her voice. He shh-ed her gently with a soft stroke to her hair.

" It will be alright. Trust me." He was surprised she was so worried for him, and he knew very well he was risking his own life by doing this. Kisame had not liked it one bit, but even he knew staying with the Akatsuki was a bad choice. Akatsuki, as they all knew, would be disband before too long, it was better to leave while they were alive.

He had not made this decision lightly. He knew it was a risk, but knew it was better for her to return now before she was attached to the Akatsuki, before they became attached to her. Leader knew this would come and he knew he couldn't stop Itachi this decision. So here he stood holding on to a Konoha Kunoichi, as a missing-nin, a murderer, and as Uchiha Itachi.

The four ANBU dropped into the clearing just beyond the gates of Konoha. Three were male the last female. One male with long brown hair tired back, one with spiky brown hair shaped like a pineapple, oddly enough, one with a dog at his side and brown hair, and the female with dark violet, blue hair. He could tell the brown haired male with his long haired tied back was the leader of this group, most likely the captain. The female was nervous and tense as she reconsigned the female in his arms as a soft gasp came from her. The brown haired male with his dog at his side turned to her to find the reason for her shock before she spoke softly.

" It's... Sakura-chan!" The female said, and with a choked gasp the other males looked to the female stiffening in his arms. The ANBU were silent for a very long time until the Captain spoke. Sakura knew it was Neji just like she knew the others were Shika, Hina, and Kiba. Plus Akamaru.

" Uchiha what brings you to Konoha with a Konoha nin?" Neji asked politely as if having a conversation over tea, not negotiating with a s-class criminal. Itachi titled his head slightly as Sakura's breath hit his neck. She mouthed words against his neck that he could understand though she didn't utter a word. The hair at the back of his neck stood on end at the touch of her lips.

' Don't die.' She had said against his neck. It was strange how he could lip read with out ever seeing her lips, but feeling them. A new talent that probably wouldn't ever be of much use unless with Sakura. He didn't ever want anyone else close enough to speak against his skin let alone a place like his neck.

" I simply brought back what was lost." Itachi said simply with out anything else to give away where she had been or why he had saved her. He didn't even say he had saved her just found her. They could think what they liked it was better if they didn't know she had helped Akatsuki.

" She has been lost for quite some time." Neji replied quickly.

" Is Sakura-chan injured?" Hinata asked curiously as she obviously saw the wrap around her head. Itachi looked down at her slightly while not really taking his eyes off the four ANBU. Her mouth was set in a thin line unhappy with his decision to return her to her village and risk his life. He hadn't know she cared so much for his life.

" In a way." Itachi replied to help ease the ANBU but his words only made them even more worried. It would ease them if she spoke to them and she knew it, but apparently she was either too angry with him to speak, or didn't want to speak to them.

" Are you here to simply return Sakura-san?" Neji asked watching the Uchiha for any false moves. The way she was being held was disconcerting as well of the fact that she was blindfolded, or wounded, and had been maybe held captive for a very long time. She was also very tense, no doubt scared, or maybe traumatized.

" Yes." Itachi said seeing how tense the ANBU were he figured not to startle them.

" Then you will not mind handing her over and turning yourself in?" Sakura stiffened at the same time he did. Her hand clenched his upper arm tightly hidden from the ANBU's eyes of course, he knew, but he didn't want her to give the ANBU the idea they were close or they might kill her as well for betraying them.

" Of course not." Itachi said and looked to the obvious ANBU captain as he stepped forward on guard. It was odd that he would be the one to take her out of his hands considering, but he wouldn't be a good leader if he sent his team into obvious danger, while he watched on. So the ANBU captain stepped up close enough to kill, but also close enough to take Sakura away, which she didn't want, she held on tighter to Itachi. He couldn't speak to her to calm her and she knew it. Of course Itachi was the first one she had learned to trust since she became blind, he could taste her fear at being removed from his presence. She was familiar with these people he knew, but she obviously did not care either way.

" Sakura-san?" Neji asked as he was close enough. His team had his back, and his front, and though he didn't trust the Uchiha. He knew the Uchiha was telling the truth and he didn't seem to be here for any other reason though turning himself in was very odd so willingly too.

She didn't respond but Neji saw her stiffen even more. He figured she had to be afraid.

" Sakura-san can I remove your blind fold? Are you injured or can you walk?" He asked though curious why she wasn't speaking, he wondered if she couldn't. Itachi had tensed which made Neji stiffen.

" No." She said her voice laced with anger making Neji jerk as if hit. Though her anger didn't seem to be directed at the Uchiha, she had no reason to be angry at him or the ANBU at his back. Itachi squeezed her softly as if chastising her. She made a sour face.

"No you can not walk, no your not injured, or no I can not remove the wrap from your face?" She seemed to growl at him, as if what he said was making her mad. Itachi had to say he hadn't expected her to be angry at the ANBU she so obviously knew, or him for that matter.

" Take me to Tsunade-sama now." She commanded and Neji's back straightened as if slapped into place. Itachi frowned at him in slight amused surprise. It couldn't be. He looked down at the girl in his arms and felt the need to laugh. Of course. She was the ANBU captain, not the male here. She was his Leader. Of _course_ she would be. She didn't seem to stop surprising him. Neji hesitated as she would not come into his arms but held place in the Uchiha's arms.

" If you can walk I will take you there, if not, Uchiha Itachi if you will hand her over." Sakura knew they would not allow Itachi to walk freely into Konoha as much as she knew they would never allow him to meet with the Hokage. She sighed deeply her anger obvious. Though it seemed the ANBU were confused at her anger, they were familiar with it as Itachi could tell with how they flinched and straightened in place.

Itachi made a move to do just that and hand her over when her voice stopped him.

" Then take us both to a cell. Tsunade-sama will come to us." Itachi stiffened immediately as did the ANBU.

" Why?" Kiba spoke before he could shut himself up.

" Do as your told." She commanded and the ANBU straightened and nodded. They then escorted Itachi and with Sakura in his arms through the gates of Konoha. He never thought to ever walk through these gates freely, though he assumed he was not with the four ANBU at his sides and back.

**XXxxXXxxXXxxX**

Once in the cell Itachi set her on her feet and she held on to his forearm. He relaxed just a bit though was tense under her arm.

" That was very foolish Sakura." He reprimanded as the ANBU left with enough distance for him to speak to her privately. She turned her head to show her anger.

" Not any more foolish then you with bringing us here. You knew it was a stupid idea. Did you think you could just get rid of me here and then walk away free?" He flinched inwardly.

" I did not come here to drop you off, I came because you do not belong with us. Your are a Konoha Shinobi and you need to be here." She still didn't seem happy. Well his plan backfired.

" It was stupid Itachi. Now your going to be killed all because you didn't want to babysit me anymore." He inwardly flinched again.

" I never saw it as babysitting Sakura." He said softly as he heard footsteps approach quickly.

" Sakura!" Tsunade said in a mix of shock and anger. Sakura jerked her head to the sound. The blond haired woman with hard amber eyes looked to her thought-to-be-dead apprentice then the Uchiha she was holding onto with her hands.

" Tsunade-sama." Sakura replied calm about the whole thing though he knew she was far from it.

" What in kami's name happened?" Tsunade asked in a tone that gave no leeway.

" Itachi Uchiha is the last Uchiha alive, if you wish for the clan to become strong again and rebuilt, he is your only chance. Kill him and you lose the power of a once great clan." It would figure the first things out of her mouth would be to help keep him alive not to explain what had happened. Though he had to wonder why she was going to such great lengths to help him, he had saved her life perhaps this was a return favor, her saving his.

Neji and Shikamaru were silent at the Hokage's side. After she was thought dead she finally showed up here after more then three months and with Uchiha Itachi none the less and all she had to say was for them to keep the Uchiha alive?

They had found her bag in a mess of bodies, all Sasuke's team and Sasuke himself. There was no way of knowing what had happened only that Sakura had been involved and maybe took out Sasuke's team, though her whereabouts were never discovered and she was thought dead.

" The Elders will have the decision of his life, for now get out of that cell and come with me to the hospital so I can see to your wound." Obviously Tsunade realized the wrap was not a blindfold but for a medical reason. She knew the moment she stepped away from Itachi she would never be allowed to see him again and frowned in the direction of her old teacher.

" There is nothing to heal, and I will stay here." She said in a tone that also allowed for no comment. The Hokage, ANBU, and Itachi, were surprised at her words. Though Itachi didn't show he was, and the ANBU wore masks to hide their surprise.

" I will not stand here and talk to you through bars while you stand with a member of Akatsuki." Tsunade said anger raising her voice.

" And what did you do blindfold yourself or is it a fashion statement?" Tsunade asked as almost an afterthought. Itachi didn't know why Sakura was beating around the bush and not telling them she was blind, but it was irritating him.

" Then our conversation is over Tsunade-sama. I have faith you will not tell Naruto where I am." Tsunade flinched.

" Sakura Haruno you will not use that tone of voice with me so help me I'll put you into the ground!" Itachi viewed that as a death threat but Sakura knew it was simply a promise of a beating.

" Tsunade-sama please just talk to the Elders once they decide what to do with _him_ then I'll decide what to do as well." She said _him_ and they all knew it meant Itachi who, so far, was silent.

" Sakura are you telling me you have sided with Akatsuki?" Tsunade asked her voice low and quiet. Sakura remained silent a long while.

" I am saying that until the Elders decide Uchiha Itachi's fate. I will stay here." Tsunade sent her apprentice a deep glare of anger before turning to the ANBU at her side, Neji, and speaking quickly and angrily.

" Watch them, and if he tries anything..." She trailed off but the threat was perfectly clear.

" And Sakura-san?" Neji asked before the Hokage left. Tsunade looked back at Sakura who was holding onto Uchiha Itachi's arm tightly.

" The same."

**XxxxXXxxXX**

The Elders did not take very long to make the decision of course seeing as how Sakura was correct and the Elders wanted power more then anything for the village and the Uchiha clan offered them that power. Besides they made their decision even for Sakura Haruno as well. Who so obviously betrayed her village by showing who her loyalties lay with.

A week had passed in the cell and Itachi spoke little, and Sakura remained angry with him. The ANBU, mostly the four that had founded them Neji, Shika, Hina, and Kiba, came to try to get the story out of her, be she refused to even look at them let alone speak.

" Your being childish." Itachi had said to her which resulted in her calling him an unladylike name. They mostly sat in silence. Itachi against the cell floor, her on the bed but close enough to touch, though he kept his hands to himself and she didn't reach out for him. He could feel she wanted to. She could not see, though she knew where she was, it still didn't help things not being able to see, and the only comfort being touch.

The first day of a new week Tsunade came back to talk to them, obviously, the Elders had decided.

" Uchiha Itachi will remain alive, though will be under house arrest and forced to rebuild the Uchiha clan." Itachi seemed mildly surprised while Sakura relaxed momentarily.

" Sakura Haruno your punishment will be to stay with him, as you so obviously will not leave his side for what ever reason, The Elders decided it will be you who helps him rebuild the clan." She took it better then he did. He stood in shock opening his mouth to refuse when Sakura beat him to speaking.

" Very well." Itachi looked to her whipping his head around to look to her as she stood on her own her head tilted to the side as if looking to the Hokage at the cell bars. She had never removed the bandage.

" Do you have something to say Uchiha Itachi?" The Hokage asked. He looked to the Hokage with out looking to Sakura. Obviously he had no choice. Not that he minded Sakura, though he certainly did not want to rebuild his clan just to be used all over again. He knew the only other option was death and that he did not want. Besides this affected Sakura as well now.

" No." He said softly. Sakura seemed to almost relax that he did not object.

" Now you will be escorted to the Uchiha district with constant guards. I assume you will be like to be married before you start rebuilding the clan." Tsunade was not happy that her apprentice was being forced to be a broodmare to an Uchiha, though she had gotten herself into it. She assumed that Sakura either had good reason or she was protecting the Uchiha. Sakura may even have feelings for him, which Tsunade would hate to think were true.

" Yes." Itachi said his voice stiff as if realizing he had to get married. Though Tsunade wasn't sure if he was objected to the idea of Sakura being his wife or being married at all.

" If you make one false move you will be killed. If you raise a hand to your to be wife or children you will be killed. If you try to escape you will be killed. You will become a civilian. Do you understand Itachi Uchiha?" Itachi nodded sharply.

" Lets go." Tsunade said as the cell was opened and Neji stepped in front of her while Shikamaru opened the cell to escort them to the Uchiha district. Itachi walked to touch Sakura's shoulder in which she took his arm and walked to the cell with his assistance.

" Why not just remove it?" Kiba asked who was a little down the hall waiting to escort the two of them to the Uchiha district. She stiffened but did not speak. Tsunade stilled as she finally realized why Sakura had never removed it.

" She's blind." Itachi said affirming Tsunade's fear. Sakura stopped walking to curse him again with a name never meant to be uttered by such a beautiful woman.

" How?" Tsunade choked out shocked that she had hid this from them. Though it now explained somewhat why she refused to leave the Uchiha, it did not really explain why him, or what happened.

" Later." Sakura said as Itachi suddenly lifted her into his arms, Kiba and the other two ANBU readied for an attack that never came. Itachi had simply picked her up to carry, making transport easier.

Sakura sighed deeply. This wasn't exactly what she had in mind, but it was at least something. They were both alive.

**End chapter:**

**Yep I'm ending the chapter there figured it would be better then waiting two more pages to the next cut off point lol, so shorter for this is better. Hope you enjoyed the third chapter! Be sure to read the fourth ne? STICK WITH ME! I BEG OF YOU! I have abandonment issues. XD lol**

**Review= : 3**

**~~Kyo~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M BACK! Hope you guys like this so far. I was unsure if people would since it's not my normal way of writing and this idea is much different then what I usually write. Yes I think you'll all notice the almost brotherly way Itachi cares for her, don't worry this really is a Romance fic, just give it time ne? Itachi's not exactly the best person to be all lovey-dovey ne? **

**Thankx all of you who reviewed!**

_lilbit1016,_

_Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha,_

_Wikedlovely,_

_naisAJet13,_

_riisax,_

_Sakura00017_

**~~Kyo~~**

**Disclaimer: Nope. I. Do. Not. Own. It.**

**Chapter four:**

Once settled, into the house he grew up in, Sakura explained what happened leaving out a great deal, but explaining how she had been on a mission to help Suna with a medical problem, and then came upon Sasuke and his team, how she killed them and how Itachi had saved her. She left out how she was taken to the Akatsuki base, and lied telling them all Itachi had kept her while they wondered around a few months, she of course did not know where being blinded as she was.

Tsunade knew Sakura was lying about at least half that story, but getting the truth out of her would be impossible, she accepted what she said as truth and moved on.

" I would like to see your eyes myself to decipher whether or not the nerves could be healed and your vision restored. I believe you when you say it can not be fixed, yet I would still like to see for myself." Tsunade said curious to see how bad it was. If Sakura hadn't killed Sasuke, Tsunade would have for blinding Sakura. Sakura nodded her acceptance of her request much more appliance when she knew Itachi would be safe.

Tsunade could understand the trust she put in to the male for not only rescuing her, but helping her along in her situation, but she could not understand her constant worry for his well being, her panic when she could not feel him in the room, or when he was not in touching distance. She seemed almost blank when recalling what happened, but as time passed and she sat answering questions Tsunade could tell she was growing weary and her mask was falling. She kept her hand clenched on Itachi's forearm tightly as if afraid he would leave her.

" Would you like Naruto to know you are here Sakura?" Tsunade asked seeing her stiffen. She sighed and leaned her body onto Itachi's shoulder/arm she was clutching. She seemed relaxed touching him.

" Not yet." Sakura answered.

" I will have to find out, but would you care to rejoin the hospital staff?" Sakura stiffened again. She nodded.

" Not quite yet, perhaps in a few months." Sakura answered and Tsunade nodded then looked to Uchiha Itachi who was silent through this entire thing. He seemed to be perfectly fine with Sakura's casual touching, though he didn't seem relaxed he wasn't stiff either. His face gave away nothing. The next words were for him.

" Are you against marrying Sakura?" Itachi stiffened ever so slightly turning black eyes to the Hokage. He frowned.

" No." He answered seeing the Hokage stiffen in return almost in surprise at his straight forward and quick reply. No doubt the Hokage was curious of their relationship like everyone else. Sakura most likely didn't realize the signals she was putting off with touching him so casually, how it would confuse them all.

" Do you have a certain time period needed to marry her?" The Hokage asked though she didn't look happy with the decision the Elders forced her to command, she didn't say anything against it.

" Is there a certain time period?" Itachi replied. Tsunade smirked. There was the Uchiha Itachi genius she knew of.

" The Elders wish for the clan to be rebuilt as soon as possible with as many children as possible. They expect a child conceived with in the year, I assume you'd like to be married before that." Considering it was summer and only four months remained before the end of the year. Sakura looked almost startled. She had not seemed surprised even when they said she would be the one to help him revive the clan. She didn't seem surprised to have to marry him. Yet now it looked to finally hit her. She covered a hand with her mouth and squeezed Itachi's arm.

" That is a little fast." Sakura choked out her voice rough as if she were straining it. Itachi had to agree but knew the expectations would be high. The Elders wanted the clan rebuilt, the sooner the better. With Sakura almost twenty years old an he himself twenty four almost twenty five, time would be considered of the essence.

" The beginning of the month with be fine." Itachi said for the both of them. Sakura jerked but did not say anything against it. Obviously Itachi had some say in this odd relationship Tsunade couldn't quite understand. She wasn't even sure Sakura would explain it when she had her alone, _if_ she got her alone.

" Very well the preparations will be made." Tsunade said quickly before looking to Sakura.

" Tomorrow I want you at the hospital so I can properly look at your eyes." She said to the pink haired beauty. Sakura nodded quickly.

" I assume you know not to travel outside of this district with out an escort and not very often." Itachi nodded. Tsunade stood as did the two ANBU Neji and Shikamaru.

" Get some sleep then." She said as she left. Sakura could tell Shikamaru and Neji did not leave the district they would watch them it seemed, while Kiba and Hinata would escort the Hokage home.

Itachi had to say being back in this house wasn't exactly nice, at least the blood was gone, obviously Sasuke had enough sense to keep the place clean and someone had been by to clean this house regularly in his little brothers absence.

" I cleaned this place every week." Sakura said as if reading his thoughts. He looked over at her, surprised.

"Why?" He wondered. She smiled.

" Never knew when someone would return to it." She said softly. He hummed and picked her up taking her to the only room he knew. His own. Obviously there had been people in his room, but it mostly remained untouched. Though it was as clean as the rest of the house, obviously she had kept every room clean, even his.

His sheets had been washed, of course, but they were still his old ones. Black as night and soft as feathers. He set her on the side of the bed, then he left her there to undress and get comfortable she would unwrap the wrap around her eyes. He set up traps long disarmed. Though none would kill, and any ANBU would know how to disarm them, or at least not trip them, he set them out of habit though also a bit of precaution as well. When he returned Sakura was in bed her shirt discarded on the floor, and she would sleep in her black shorts. After all she had gotten her own clothes back when they were brought to her to change into. Her old things would be brought here the next day as well. So she slept in shorts and her chest bindings. He removed his own clothes, his shirt and cloak, he kept his pants on as he slid in next to her.

This would certainly be different to live in one place, as a husband, and father. He never thought it would ever be possible nor did he ever want it to be. Though he was grateful it was Sakura he would do this with and not some random woman. Though he was unsure how she felt about the whole thing. She couldn't have foreseen having to become his wife and bare his children, _or_ did she?

She cuddled against his warmth which was something she always did when sleeping with him, and he wrapped an arm around her waist to hold her closer. He guessed being her husband wouldn't be so much of a leap. It wasn't as if they had ever done anything to go into that sort of relationship, but they were at least comfortable enough to do so if need be.

" Are you afraid?" Her voice startled him in the night, soft and gentle. He shifted closer to her warmth.

" In a way." He always had to answer her truthfully.

" Do you not want to marry me?" She asked quietly. He laughed softly.

" That's not quite the problem Sakura." He said his voice a rumble in the night.

" I know." And he knew she did.

" It should work out fine. It won't be too much of a leap." It amused him how she could always say what he thought with out knowing it.

" How do you suppose?" He asked curious. She snorted softly. Her hands resting against his chest. She looked up at him with unseeing jade eyes.

" Itachi." She said as if amused. He smiled and leaned down pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

" I know." He said.

" Though just because you don't mind being close to me, does not mean being my wife and carrying my children is not different or a large leap, so to say, for what we are now." He said softly in the silence, knowing the ANBU were most likely listening.

" And what are we now?" She asked looking amused still. He smirked.

" It doesn't matter, we _have_ to become more." She laughed softly, music in the night.

" Such a charmer aren't you?" He had to chuckle in spite of himself.

" Love is not an issue to me Sakura, is it to you?" She frowned up at him her hands clenching and clenching against his bare chest. A known sign of nervousness he knew.

" I would not be a very good Shinobi Itachi, if I said marring someone I did not love bothered me. Though to tell you the truth, I do love you." He stiffened in surprise. She always seemed to surprise him, he would just once like to return the favor. She slid her hands at his chest around to his back as she laid her forehead to his chest. His heart, the traitorous thing, started to thump faster.

" Is that so shocking Itachi?" She asked. He opened his mouth then closed it unsure what to say. What could he say to that? Yes it was shocking. He didn't know she loved him. He didn't think he could ever be loved. He didn't deserve her love? So many things he could say but none of them came out.

" Yes." He finally said. She smiled against his chest he felt her smile stretch.

" It shouldn't surprise you. I wouldn't have just anyone do what you do." Which sounded more perverted then she had meant he was sure. Though he had figured her allowing him to help her around, bathe with her, sleep next to her, was a sign of trust, not love or affection. She had never shown any indication she could love him other then protecting him as she did, though he had just figured it was a repayment for her own life he saved. He had never been loved except by his mother and brother. He never knew love like what she was offering.

" It does shock you. I'm sorry." She said softly her nose was cold against his chest but her lips breathed hot air easing the chill. It was cold in the old house, though it was pretty warm outside. Summer was a pain thus he didn't understand the chill. Maybe it was just them that were cold not the house.

" No. I should have understood that." He admitted.

" It's alright just go to sleep." She said and sighed against his chest. He knew he should have said more to comfort her. It wasn't easy on him either. He enjoyed her company and the though of marring her wasn't a bad thought. It just wasn't what he would have chosen for himself. Of course he would never hurt her in anyway. He didn't know if he was even able to love, but if he was, he knew he could come to love her.

He felt her fall asleep though he knew she was afraid of what was to come. He didn't quite know how to change their relationship from protector and protected to husband and wife like that. He didn't quite know how to enjoy a touch like such. As a lover, as more. Of course was attracted to her, but he had strictly kept from thinking thoughts like that, for her sake and his own. It was never good to get attached and now he might as well. Though it honestly scared him. New things. New beginnings. New futures. He wasn't quite sure how to comfort her when he didn't quite know how to deal with it. He couldn't just let his cool facade set in place. With Sakura, he couldn't be cool and blank.

He knew things would play out as they would, but to just jump from one relationship completely different then how things were would be difficult. He would try his best to make things easy for her. Giving up her life had been hard enough, now she had to give it up in a new way that affected not only them, but also their future children. He shivered. That thought alone was weird.

He sighed. There was no use thinking about it right now. Things would be fine. He would _make_ them fine. For her. For them both.

**XXxxXXxxXXxxXX**

Itachi woke to the sound of knocking at the front door. He stiffened and thus woke Sakura by tensing. She looked ruffled and absolutely sexy. He frowned at the stray thought. Well he supposed it was a somewhat welcome thought. Uncomfortable, but welcome none the less. It would help he guessed.

She reached out and touched his thigh as he sat up. He tensed under her hand touching him in such a place. She didn't seem to mind, though he wondered if she even knew where she was touching him at all or how close to 'it' she was.

" It's Neji." She said softly obviously knowing the ANBU at the door. He nodded.

" No doubt here for you." He said remembering she was supposed to go to the hospital. She tensed.

" It will be fine just go with him, I will be here." He reassured her as he saw the flash of uncertainty then panic. He brushed her pink hair from her face and leaned down kissing her forehead. She relaxed if only a little.

" Stay here. I will return to help you." She nodded as he got out of bed and unset the traps as he walked out to greet the ANBU. When he opened the door the man who stood at his door was ANBU, but out of uniform. A Hyuuga. The Leader of the four man group that he had first encountered with Sakura.

" I am here to take Sakura to the Hospital. Tsunade-sama is waiting." Neji explained looking to the Uchiha who was a few inches taller, shirtless, and almost menacing. Though Neji didn't back down. At least his Sharingan was off revealing bottomless pitch back eyes.

" Wait a few moments then." Itachi said as he moved to allow the Hyuuga to come in and wait in the kitchen while he went back to Sakura and lead her to the bathroom to quickly shower then dress. He brought her to the Hyuuga who waited quietly for her. He looked to her as they both walked in then the Uchiha.

" Are you ready then?" He asked. She had that wrap across her eyes again. She was wearing all black though obviously the Uchiha picked her clothes out. Neji hated to think Sakura would have to marry this man, and wondered why she allowed him so close. Her long waist length pink hair was tied back out of the way. Itachi had remained in his bed clothes obviously going to shower when she left.

Itachi touched her cheek gently a soft brush of fingers that Neji noticed right away. He had no right to narrow his eyes, but he couldn't help the reaction. Sakura looked almost uncertain now that Neji actually looked 'at' her. She turned her head back to the Uchiha. He leaned down and brushed a soft kiss to her forehead and she seemed to relax, though Neji went rigid at the affection.

Itachi had to wonder why the Hyuuga was stiffening so much. Was he offended his 'captain' was being touched by him, or was it on some personal note? He would have to ask Sakura later. Though she might not know.

"I'll be here." Itachi said hand on her head. She nodded and then turned to the Hyuuga holding out a hand in his direction which he immediately took and helped her out the front door. Itachi didn't like that male. He didn't like him touching her either, though he hadn't liked any of the male of Akatsuki touching her either, this felt more personal to him. Perhaps because she was his. His to be wife. He huffed and reset the traps before going to shower and dress.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

Neji would have been fine carrying her to the hospital but she seemed to want to walk. With how the Uchiha had been he was certain she didn't want to walk, but maybe he had simply been over protective if that was what he could be called. He didn't know the male personally but he didn't exactly like him. Defiantly didn't trust him. The walk was pretty long but she didn't seem to mind and she held a firm grim to his forearm, though she remained blank faced, he could feel her tension.

" Are you going to talk to me Sakura?" He asked softly. She stiffened more.

" You can't avoid talking to us forever." He snapped. She scowled.

" Watch your mouth Hyuuga. I may not be your Captain any longer, but I can still kick your ass." He snorted out a laugh that slipped. She smirked in return so he was glad he laughed none the less.

" Are you going to tell me how you think marring this criminal could be good?" She laughed softly though he was surprised she was laughing not angry.

" No choice. Life or death Neji you know that, besides I think there are worse things then marrying a sexy man like Uchiha Itachi." He snorted, like he wanted to hear that.

" You could have married into our clan." She smiled this time.

" We've been over that Neji." He frowned yeah he knew. She had turned him down sweetly but not with out his disappointment.

" Do you love him, is that why you went to these lengths to keep him alive?" She fell into silence.

" Shame on you Neji. You shouldn't pry into someone else's relationship." She said. He choked.

" We're here." He said instead of responding to that. She nodded and he lead her into the hospital up to the room Tsunade waited for her.

**XXxxXXxxXXxxXX**

Tsunade made a sound of anger when she saw Sakura's scar and then the damage done. Though her eyes looked perfectly fine there were too many things wrong with them, permanent damage, to heal her eyes, and nothing short of a transplant could get her vision back.

" You did a good job healing it correctly." Tsunade said gently. Sakura nodded her hand coming up to touch the scar across her nose. She ran a hand across the rough scar.

" Are you angry with me?" Sakura asked surprising her mentor again.

" Yes, but I can see your reasoning." Tsunade started. She sighed softly touching a hand to her students pink hair that was carefully brushed and tied back.

" Do you love him Sakura? Is that why your protecting him? Or it it because he protected you?" She frowned her rose colored lips turning down.

" If it is love, I won't say anything about it, but if it is out of some sort of repayment duty then I won't let you marry him as the Elders want no matter what they think." Sakura smiled faintly.

" It doesn't matter Tsunade-sama I will do as asked, I want to be there with him." Which didn't exactly tell Tsunade anything. Sakura could want to stay with him out of love, comfort, trust, or repayment. Or perhaps guilt. She killed his little brother, perhaps she felt the guilt of that. She could never tell with Sakura. Sometimes her mind went different ways. It was one of the reason she had agreed to train with her, she didn't think like other people. She didn't just think out of the box, she thought around it.

" Do you think he will hate me?" Tsunade was drawn back to the present with Sakura's soft words. Words that confused her.

" Who?" She ask unsure who would hate Sakura.

" Naruto." Sakura whispered as if afraid he might hear his name and come running.

" For what?" Tsunade asked confused. For being away so long?

" Sasuke." Sakura said and Tsunade understood.

" Naruto may be an idiot but, he knows that if Sasuke is dead then it would have to be for a reason. You wouldn't have killed him with out cause. He would never be mad at you for protecting yourself in a life or death situation Sakura." Sakura nodded though she didn't look entirely convinced.

" You'll see. When you feel the need to see him he will want to see you, for now I'll tell him your alive and safe. He would freak out if he knew what was going on as it is. He won't be angry at you for killing Sasuke only in getting hurt doing it." Sakura felt tears fall down her cheeks and nodded. The first time she had cried since Itachi had saved her. Tsunade felt her eyes prick as well, and hugged her student gently.

" Things will work out fine." Tsunade assured her but was still unsure herself.

**End chapter:**

**Yep that's that. So any questions concerns? If so then review and ask! If not Review and tell me what you thought about the story! I don't care if you rant, or rave, I don't care if you only tell me what you liked, or laugh at a few moments in the story. I JUST WANT REVIEWS! Look forward to the next chapter ne?  
**

**~~Kyo~~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo! FIFTH CHAPTER~ Yes. Wow this was really a long fic. And just imagine what it would be like as a one-shot! Lol well enjoy! And if you have questions then ask! By the way guys seriously this was only supposed to be a one-shot so treat it as one ne? It was just too long and I had to split it up into chapters but seriously like all my other one-shots it's like that not more like the Series fic's I write. So hopefully I won't get angry reviews at the end of the fic which is this chapter so enjoy the last chapter!  
**

**Thankx guys for sticking with me and reviewing!**

_angel897,_

_Clyde s Dale,_

_Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha,_

_easily1994addicted,_

_Bassoongirl, ( Thankx I was going for that lol. I know exactly what you mean. )_

_lilbit1016,_

_riisax,_

_naisAJet13,_

_Undeniable Quintessence, (Thankx I hope when he does show up everyone won't be let down here. lol I won't forget pink colored Hokage I'll try to get a chapter of that out. Thankx)_

_Xx - Akira-Koi - xX,_

_RomanticallyDistant, ( I know my bad I didn't reread the fic before posting it. This chapter I'll try to catch that.)_

_L-chan the Great,_

_minniemousemom,_

**Thankx ^^**

**~~Kyo~~**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. **

**Chapter five:**

Itachi decided that he had never been so bored in his life. He would have to ask to borrow some scrolls, since all of his were taken most likely when he left the village. Sasuke's room had a few scrolls but ones he had read hundreds of times before. Over all he decided to scout the district close to his old home and found the district needed serious repair, and cleaned for that matter.

When Sakura arrived back he had been more then grateful to have something to occupy himself. A Shinobi grew restless with nothing to do, and he had not sat still and did nothing for a very long time. He would no longer be able to go on missions, and he doubted anyone would spar with him or allow him to teach others. Though he would ask Sakura his options on teaching, it was certainly better then doing nothing. Besides it would at least get him use to human socialization and children.

It wasn't yet noon when she returned too early to sleep, and she was hungry as well. So she asked Neji, who had brought her back, to escort them to buy some food and other necessary things. Sakura wasn't poor and apparently all the Uchiha funds were wired to Itachi, so neither was he. With plenty of money the repair's to the district could be done, and plenty food, and other materials bought with plenty left for the upbringing of their children.

Shopping took a lot out of Sakura, because she insisted on walking and the stares they were getting went a long way. Though she happened upon a few of her old friends, Tenten, Shino, and Chouji. She was thankful she did not come across Naruto who she later learned was not even in the village currently, out training again on a distant mission with that old toad sage.

She was also thankful not to come across Ino though she missed her, and Kakashi, who she was uncertain how would take this 'news.' Neji assured her that the copy-nin had heard about her return but not details. Apparently Tsunade was at least saving her a little trouble for now. Itachi frankly did not wish to see Hatake Kakashi either.

Not when Sakura informed him that Kakashi was the only father she had known, and thus Neji commented on how 'protective' he and Naruto were of Sakura. No thank you to meeting those two again. He didn't want to be glared at by the nine tailed fox or Hatake his old ANBU team leader.

After they retrieved the necessary things, for the moment, they went back to the Uchiha district to unload things and then Itachi made them Lunch.

After lunch was eaten and cleaned away, Sakura asked to go out to the garden in back of the mansion. They sat and enjoyed the soft breeze in the hot weather. He had decided to tell her what was on his mind about the repair's needed done and even if the Hokage would allow him to spar or maybe teach later on. Once 'trusted.' Sakura had smiled brightly at him, a smile he wished would only be for him.

" That's a good idea. I'll have to talk to Tsunade-sama about it, but after things settle. I don't see why they wouldn't let you. You know a lot of things, useful things, For now I think she may allow you to at least spar with some ANBU." She smiled wider at him. He had figured as much.

" Shika." She suddenly called and an ANBU dropped down in front of them. Itachi looked to the ANBU and then his to be wife at his side. She smiled at the ANBU with the brown pineapple shaped hair.

" Shika do you mind giving Itachi a hand repairing the Uchiha district?" The ANBU lazily stood and immediately replied in an almost equally lazy tone a 'sure.'

" Now Shika don't make Itachi do all the work." She reprimanded him like a honest to goodness mother. The ANBU laughed softly and nodded before taking a brief bow to them both, which surprised Itachi of course, then left after saying he would come tomorrow to help out.

The next ANBU she called down with a 'Hina' was the blue haired female ANBU he had seen before with the other four ANBU, obviously their assigned guards. The blue haired female landed softly in front of them as Shikamaru had. Sakura smiled at the girl.

" Yes Capt- Sakura-chan?" Hinata had to cut herself off from calling Sakura her captain considering she was no longer. Sakura looked almost sad a moment at the slip and Hinata chastised herself for it.

" Do you mind helping me while Itachi is away? I would need a good set of eyes to help me clean, cook, and help with this garden would be nice. The last time I was here it was in need." Hinata nodded with a soft 'Hai. '

" Would you like me to be here at a certain time?" Hinata asked. Sakura smiled.

" When ever your free tomorrow." Sakura answered and Hinata took her leave bowing as well.

" Now we both have things to do." Sakura said reaching out and patting his knee. He smiled softly to himself. It was silent a long time as they enjoyed the warm air.

" Itachi do you think we should practice?" He felt his heart skip a beat and turned surprised eyes to his future wife.

" Practice?" He asked unsure what she really meant and wondering if she meant what he thought she did. She blushed for him meaning yes he had indeed caught her meaning. The blush looked alluring against those softly tanned cheeks.

" I mean...I rather not have our first kiss on our wedding day. I think it would benefit us both if we were to... practice." He smirked and tried to hide the fact, the ANBU were listening and no doubt watching.

" Ah your right, though I don't think we should force that." He said brushing her heated cheeks with his fingers. She blushed more turning her head so he wouldn't see it.

" Well other wise it's never going to happen unless one of us takes the initiative." He started to laugh softly and she reached over and slapped his arm which made him laughed harder.

" Oh stop that you. You know I'm right. I'm serious Itachi." He knew that, he did.

" Still." He said and leaned down pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

She crossed her arms under her ample breasts and pouted. He smiled at her.

" Don't force it." He said and ruffled her hair. She sighed deeply.

**XxxxXXxxXXxxXX_- Time Skip -_XxxxXxxxXXxxXX**

Itachi ran a hand through his black locks almost as a afterthought. He looked to his current companion working at his side on repairs. The Pineapple haired ANBU was quiet though he sometimes struck up a conversation that Itachi responded to, and they shared in discussions, though mostly he just worked in silence and took long breaks starring up at the clouds lazily. Itachi found the experience weird, but relaxing.

Repairs we long from done, though they had made it a long way in the short few weeks and he knew Sakura was enjoying the blue haired females company. He enjoyed hearing Sakura's laugh when he came home. The blue haired girl a Hyuuga, as well, was a shy one, but over all she had a kind heart. They made the gardens look fairly well, and the house had never been so clean. He even got to enjoy food prepared by Sakura when he returned back, and she even sent food along with him for lunch.

At night he would read scrolls to her and enjoy them as well. She asked few questions, but he could tell she was storing the information away like some sort of filing system. He spent his time at least doing something and even some days he took a day or two off to simply spend time with Sakura who enjoyed walking through the Uchiha District with him, not having to deal with the whispers and stares of the village within the Uchiha's walls.

Over all he had to admit life wasn't so bad now that he had to settle down. He could even spar with Shikamaru, and sometimes Neji. Though he could feel Sakura's want to spar as well she never asked to do so, either afraid to ask, or unsure enough. He would have to set up a place for them to spar together. He didn't want her to feel upset over the fact she could not see. He could already feel how upset she was every night though she tried hard to hide it. He wondered if it was being back in her village, or the people, that was causing her to feel upset, considering, she had never had a problem when she was with Akatsuki.

The wedding was coming up faster then either realized and Sakura seemed almost frigidity when ever someone mentioned it to her. Hinata had already helped her pick out a kimono to wear for the wedding, and formal attire for him as well. He was almost as nervous as she was about the coming wedding. He wasn't sure how he was to feel.

**XxXXxxXXxxX -_Time skip_- only a tiny one-XXXxxXxxxxXXX**

The day of the wedding was a total shock for them both. He stood in the garden waiting for her to be ready, with Hinata helping her as Sakura had asked. He was dressed and ready as well though his heart was beating un-steady rhythm and he felt like a child standing there as nervous as he was. His long black hair was tied back firmly and smooth, while he wore black formal clothes with the Uchiha crest on the back. He had to say he hadn't missed that. Though he assumed it was his duty now to make that crest into a crest worth wearing, with Sakura at his side of course, who would soon where the same crest on her clothes.

Hinata brought Sakura out to the garden where her soon to be husband awaited her. Her long pink hair was tied up in a complicated style that allowed strands to trail down her neck and against her face flushed with heat. Her mouth which had never looked so inviting was covered with red and as lush as he had ever seen them. Her skin was almost glowing against the white of the kimono. Her emerald eyes were wide and looked around as if trying to find him in the darkness. In her darkness. Hinata stood escorting her out, smiling softly at what Itachi realized he had been showing her as a dumbstruck look.

" Sakura you look very beautiful." Her eyes sparkled at him as he took her hand drawing her into the warmth of his arms.

" Thank you. I'm sure you look equally sexy." She said with a devious smirk. He chuckled pressing a soft kiss to her forehead that made Hinata blush and stutter out something on the line of telling the Hokage they were ready.

Itachi looked down at his soon to be wife and had to smile. He had never thought this would ever happen to him but he was glad that he wasn't doing it alone, and it was her he would spend the rest of his life with, her he would sleep next to every night, her he would have children with. She looked so breathtaking under the sun's setting glow. If they didn't hurry to the wedding this wedding would take place at night instead of the evening like she had wanted.

" The sun will set it's time to go." he said softly his hands pressed to her lower back. She smiled up at him softly.

" Just a moment." She said and reached up her finger tips smoothing up his neck over his chin and feather lightly over his lips. She looked up at him innocently and his heart jumped, he chuckled softly in amusement as he leaned down, her hand sliding to the back of his neck as he leaned and brushed his lips to hers. Her breath went out of her in a shutter and he kissed her softly again applying more pressure this time until he pulled her back breathless.

He smiled as he wiped the red lipstick off the side of her mouth, and his own lips that were no doubt covered in red. He kissed her forehead as she relearned how to breathe, her heart beating as fast as his.

" Practice?" He asked her making her choke out a shaky laugh.

" In a way." He flushed slightly and laughed against her hair.

" That wasn't very nice." He said smirking wickedly. She smiled brightly at him in turn the devious glint in her emerald eyes made his heart flutter. At least he knew this was the right choice. He honestly did love this woman. It was hard to realize, but just then he knew it was true.

" Now come on Sakura. You know the Hokage does not like to be kept waiting." He said softly only to stiffen as he felt a familiar chakra signature. He looked back behind him and groaned softly into her hair. She titled her head to look in the direction she felt the chakra as well. She smiled almost nervously.

" Well, well. What have we here?" A shiver ran up their spines in unison.

" Now, now, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said laughing weakly. She had put off telling him she was going to get married, and who to, and why. Though obviously Tsunade no longer felt the need to not tell him about this wedding.

" It's not very nice to only find out an hour ago that my only female student is being married in an hour, and to find out she was even in the village, and marrying Uchiha Itachi. Don't you think that's a little cruel even for you Sakura?" Kakashi asked. She stiffened. Her face paling.

" I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei it was Itachi's fault he didn't want to tell you until now." Itachi stiffened and hissed 'traitor' into her hair as he faced the wrath of Hatake Kakashi.

" Itachi I would have thought better from you. Have I not taught you anything?" He winced inwardly.

" Unless you count the 'pleasures of Icha Icha' then no you haven't." Itachi said scoffing. Kakashi smiled evilly which made Itachi almost pale though he caught himself.

" Ka...Kakashi-sensei the wedding is going to start any minute will you please be nice until after the wedding then you and Itachi can beat each other up in a civilized manor with Naruto who will no doubt want to kill Itachi as well. But for now can you please just walk me down the isle?" Itachi enjoyed the look of shocked joy on the copy-nin's masked face.

" Of course Sakura, but are you sure you want to hand him over right after the wedding? Wouldn't want you to miss the honeymoon." Itachi choked and Sakura blushed darkly. Kakashi laughed at his revenge. Itachi lead her to the wedding which was being held on top of the Hokage's monument. ( You know that giant Mount Rushmore Konoha style thing)

Kakashi had tears in his eyes as he lead Sakura down that isle and other then Lee crying his eyes out, the wedding went fine. Of course the kiss to seal the deal made a bunch of it's witnesses uncomfortable, including Kakashi and Naruto. Though when it was all over Sakura's smile lit up the night as the sun set on the wedding.

Of course after words Naruto yelled a few words at Itachi who took them with a raised eye brow, and a slightly amused smirk as he held Sakura against his side with an arm around her tiny waist. Naruto once calmed down hugged Sakura like she would disappear and whispered words Itachi didn't hear but made her cry and smile into the blonds neck. It seemed like forgiveness to him.

**XXXxxXXXxxXXXxxXXX_-Time skip-_XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX**

" Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried out in panic as he rushed into the room, to rush to the pink haired woman who sat in the hospital bed, with Itachi hovering almost protectively over her. Sakura held a son in her arms and Itachi held the other. New born twins with a stock of raven hair like their father and jade eyes like their mother. Sakura looked in her friends general direction.

" What is it?" She asked softly to calm the children from crying over his loud voice. Naruto blushed in surprise.

" Oh, Sorry." he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

" Kakashi-sensei just told me you had gone to the hospital! I was scared, but I see you went and had them with out me." He pouted and Sakura chuckled as Itachi gave him a 'WTH' look.

" I'm sorry Naruto, it wasn't as if I could just force them back in." Naruto blushed at that and changed the subject.

" Wow their cute, though this one reminds me of Sasuke." Naruto said wiggling his finger at the boy in Sakura's arms. The baby seemed to almost glare at the opposing fingers. Sakura laughed a surprised burst of amusement.

" Now that's a scary thought isn't it Itachi?" Sakura asked turning to her husband who smiled at their child and nodded.

" You should name him after teme, he seems to act just like him." Naruto said trying to rouse a smile out of the baby in her arms only to start getting the child to cry. Naruto smiled as Sakura glared at him.

" That's not nice Naruto, you've just met him." Naruto laughed.

" So have you even come up with names?" He asked looking to the other child in Itachi's arm. The child was holding onto his finger and smiling a wide toothless grin up at him. Naruto pouted.

" I wanted to name one after their father of course." Sakura said surprising Itachi. She then smiled and used her fingers to wiggle in front of the baby in her arms, like Naruto had though he was sure she didn't know that. The baby took her fingers and laughed. Naruto glared at the baby.

" Defiantly like Sasuke." He said. She smiled.

" I think it would be tempting fate to name them Itachi and Sasuke, Naruto." He huffed but Itachi spoke up.

" I think it is a nice name for our son. I think those names deserve a second chance." She smiled in his direction.

" Then Sasuke and Itachi it is. Though I think I'll call them Tachi-kun and Sasu-chan for short." He chuckled at his wife.

" I always wanted to call teme Sasu-chan just to mess with him." Naruto said grinning. She laughed agreeing.

**XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxX**

As he lay in bed with his wife. Itachi was happy to have made the decision to bring her home to her village, their village, happy to risk his life to get this new one. Happy for a second change at life just like she was given. Though he could see her sorrow at never being able to see their son's, she was over all still happy. He selfishly was glad the last thing she had been able to see had been him, and he had told her such. She had smiled at him and brushed a hand against his cheek softly.

She was glad as well. That last thing she had seen was him leaning over her as her vision started to fade. Even though she never got to see his smile, or any emotions cross his face, she could imagine them. She could still see his onyx eyes staring down at her in a mixture of respect and curiosity. His midnight hair falling down like a sea of black silk. She remembered feeling it against her hand and smiling up at him as her vision went. Tears filled her eyes.

Itachi bend and kissed her tears away laying a soft kiss to each eyelid, then her forehead.

" Why did you call me an evil angel that first time?" he asked curiously, she smiled.

" I don't remember." She lied. He frowned at her, but nodded pressing a soft kiss to her mouth as she then buried her face into his neck, touching her lips to his neck softly.

She remembered perfectly well why she had called him that. She had simply thought him an illusion at the time. Her death coming to get her. Besides he really did look like an angel, a rather dark evil one, but an angel none the less with deep black eyes that had changed to crimson, black silk hair, his pale skin, and she could almost remember seeing black wings at his back. She smiled against his neck not wanting to share that with him. He would just laugh at her. But even though she would never see her children, she was happy that her last sight had been of him. Happy to have been given this second chance thanks to him.

He had given her a second chance at life and it was only fair she gave one back. She was more then glad she did.

**END:**

**Yes the end! Finally I got this idea out of my head lol. Not a song fic as I said, but I got this idea from listening to 'Choking' by Eyes set to kill, and 'Evil Angel' by Breaking Benjamin. If you have never heard those songs go listen to them! This entire fic I was listening to them both. I tell you this because recently people have been asking me where I get my idea's, and other then dreams, songs are the other place. I'm sure you can figure out how I got this idea from those songs and my epic imagination lol. If not then eh maybe I'm just weird lol. Anyway tell me what you think of this fic ne? **

**HOPE you all enjoyed it! I told you this was a long fic. Five chapters that were originally supposed to only be a one-shot! Lol well anyway hopefully I'll get reviews from you guys on my other fanfic's ne? So this shouldn't be a good bye only a see ya!**

**~~Kyo~~**


End file.
